When broken there's no going back
by angelkitten545
Summary: Maka caught Soul cheating and is slipping in and out of madness. my first fanfic
1. hurt and Madness

**Maka P.O.V**

**I never thought he would do that to me. I never thought Soul of all people would cheat on me but I guess everything is possible isn't it. **

*flashback*

_I came out of the food store. Thought I would make soul and I pasta for dinner couldn't believe it had already been 8 months(__**symmetry for kid**__) since we got together walked up to the apartment which we shared pulled out the keys and opened the door._

"_Soul" I shouted. No answer. Maybe he didn't hear me so I walked to his room. I open the door slowly and got the shock of my life. It was soul and Liz in his bed naked .it was obvious they didn't see me cause it looked they were just about finishing there (cough* cough*) process. When they were done Soul was about up when Liz said "Ah soul I think were in trouble"._

"_Why would you say that" Soul replied _

"_Cause ah Maka's standing at the door "_

_I swear that was the fastest I ever saw soul spin or move. He look at me shocked and I just stood there with the fakest smile ever on my face._

"_Maka I-I can explain" Soul said_

"_Can you Soul can you really explain" I said my smile starting to turn into a frown and started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand and stared at me. I stare to laugh like a maniac then stopped and said letting the madness take over me "all of you men are the same aren't you just go around trying to stick your dick into anything that moves you make me sick I hope you all burn in hell now let go of me "with that said he let me go and I snapped out of my insanity. Soul look at me shocked and I just caught on to what I had said. "Soul I- I'm sorry" I said then ran out of the house. _

_*flashback ends*_

**And that who I ended up here in this park crying my eyeballs out**

"**Maka why are you I the park alone where's Soul? Said a familiar voice **

**I looked up and saw….**

* * *

**thanks for reading plz review**

**Angelkitten **


	2. Cheaters and Broken hearts

**hiya**** Angel-kitten here **

**i was so happy that my story got reviews and followers that i decided to go on **

**B.T.W before you go on this is Souls version of what happened before Maka came to the Park and a bit after **

* * *

**Soul P.O.V**

**I sat there, I'm the darkness of my room crying like the coward I am. I can't call myself cool anymore because I did the most uncool thing ever .I cheated on my girlfriend and she caught me. **

_*flashback*_

_I was walking to my room when I hear the door bell ring. "Wonder who that could be" I thought. I knew I wasn't Maka (she had keys) and it wasn't black*star (he would have just burst the door down) maybe it was Tsubaki. I opened the door just to see Liz standing there. I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed._

"_Hey Liz, um Maka isn't here right now so if you want I can leave a mes-"I tried to say but she cut me with a kiss. I kissed her back but then pushed her away._

"_Liz I thought we agreed to stop this you know we can't" I stared to say but the way she look at me stopped me_

"_Soul please just this last time then we can forget this ever happen" she said. I just sighed then picked up bridal style to my room. We had been doing this for the first month of me and Maka's relationship but my conscience was killing me so we broke it off .I finally reached to my room and rested her on my bed . One last time I thought what would be the harm._

_Time skip_

_I was about to get out of bed when I heard Liz gulp and say "Ah Soul I think were in trouble"_

"_Why would you say that" I said_

"_Cause Maka's standing at the door"_

_I felt my heart drop into my butt .I turned to her with a shocked look and she just looked at me with a silly simper on her face._

"_Maka I-I can explain" I said_

"_Can you Soul can you really explain" she said with a frown on her face and then she started to walk away. I grabbed her hand which caused her to spin and I stared to stare at her. She started to laugh and then said "all of you men are the same. You go around and try to stick your dicks into anything that could move, you make me sick, I hope all of you burn in hell now let go of me". _

_With that said of course I let her hand go, it look like she just recognized what she had said._

"_Soul I- I'm sorry" she said with tears in her eyes and then ran out. I watched her go then turned back to the bed I got my clothes and put them back on then I noticed that Liz had been long gone. I sighed and closed the door then tears came into my eyes. I realized what I had done and thought how stupid could I be._

_*Flashback Ends*_

**I was still on the floor but my tears had stopped. That's when I heard the doorbell ring again. I got up to get the door but when I opened it I was faced with a deadly calm Kid (Death the Kid) and a really pisses of Black*star.**

"**Soul we need to talk" Kid said whiles him and Black*star came into the house. **

**I knew that this was not going to end up well**

* * *

**Well that chapter 2 **

**in chapter 3 we will find out who met Maka in the part and who contacted who**

**thanks for reading **

**plz review **

**Angel-kitten**


	3. gone crazed

**thanks for the reviews**

**i took a while to write this i was working on another story sorry**

**i hope you enjoy**

* * *

Maka P.O.V

I looked up at the ceiling of the house and wonder where am I then I remembered .

_*flashback*_

"_Maka what are you doing out here alone where's soul?" said a familiar voice_

_I looked up and saw Kid._

"_Maka what's wrong why were you crying" he asked me again _

"_Kid what wrong with me am I not pretty enough or is it my tiny bust why would he why" I say _

"_Maka did soul- did he cheat on you"_

"_y-yes" I manage to get out before bursting out into tears. I felt Kid put his arms around me and I just cry in his embrace "Why- why would soul cheat on me" I cry. Kid just sat with me on the bench for a while I could tell he was mad because he was deadly silent. I just cried and cried then I felt sleep taking over me. Before I could go to sleep I whispered "madness"._

_*flashback ends*_

Kid must have brought me back to his house.

"Kid, Kid" I shouted

"Kid's not here right now Maka" someone said and I looked up to see a smiling Tsubaki.

"I'm glad you awake" Tsubaki said

"Tsubaki what happened" I said

"Well kid found you in the park and he said you fell asleep after crying right after he call Black*star and I and asked for us to come over .we came but he said he and Black*star were going out for a while and he asked me to stay here till you woke up"

"Oh well thanks"

"Maka what happened why were you in the park crying"

"It's kind of a long story, and I don't really feel like crying my eyes out again"

"Well okay I'm going out to buy some things for us to eat be back in a bit"

With that said she was gone. I sat their wondering how thing got so bad so quickly.

Kid's P.O.V

"WHAT THE HELL WAS SOUL THINKING IM GONNA RIP HIM TO STREADS" I heard black*star say. I was infuriated. How could Soul make Maka cry and ruin her beautiful symmetrical face I'm gonna kill him for that. What made it worst was that it was with my weapon Liz. I was currently driving up to Soul and Maka's place with black*stars place. After I had brought Maka home I called black*star and told him what happened he was practically seething with anger. I parked my car and Black*star was already ringing the door bell. Soul opened the door and I looked up I knew soul was crying but I was gonna make him feel pain for hurting Maka

"Soul we need to talk" I said while coming in and closing to the door. Before I even got a chance to talk I saw black*star punch Soul into the ground. Soul got up and coughed up blood I smirked a bit at this.

Soul just so we are clear on why we are doing this you do remember what we told you right. Soul just nodded and Black*star continued to punch him mercilessly. When he was done Soul looked like crap.

"Soul" I started to say "how could you cheat on her you know what will happen now she going into madness Soul and it's your fault." Soul stood up and I was shocked at how he could still stand up after what black*star jus did.

"Kid I know already I already experienced it" he said while coughing up more blood

"What do you mean" black*star said

Soul told us what she said.

"Hum Black*star I think we should go back to Maka" I said and he just nodded then I went to Soul and punched him back on the floor

"Consider yourself lucky" I said coming out of the leaving a much broken soul on the floor.

Maka P.O.V

I was just about to get up when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Liz who was looking at me with shocked eyes. Just then I felt my madness take over again

"Oh Lizzy" I said and looked up at her like a maniac

"Run"

* * *

**Another chapter done **

**Yay **

**thanks for reading **

**plz review**

**Angel- kitten**


	4. Betrayal

******Angel-chan: **I'm so sorry for this late update i was kinda bus**y**

**Terror-chan: really doing what**

**Angel-Chan: School, homework**

**Terror-Chan: rightttt**

**Angel-Chan: huhhhh. anyway i want to thank you for my reviews. they mean a lot to me **

**I am not the owner of Soul eater **

* * *

**Liz P.O.V**

"Oh Lizzy" Maka said

"Run"

She didn't have to tell me that twice. I jumped up and ran. I saw a door and ran in the room.

Oh Lizzy where are you don't hid from me" I heard Maka say. I heard movement then it stopped. I stood in the room for a while and didn't breathe. When I dint hear anything anymore. I let out a sigh of relief and walked to the door, and then it suddenly swung open.

"Lizzy" she said heading towards me "Found you". I started to back up but she just walked towards me.

"Maka I'm so sorry please you don't have to do this" I said the tears swelling in my eyes she just looked at me and laughed and said "You weren't sorry when you fucked my Boyfriend". I felt my back hit the wall. I started to cry and thought I'm gonna die today she's gonna kill me. She ran at me then I saw something that I didn't think was possible, Maka's arm tuned into a Scythe Blade. She smirked at me when she saw the fear on my face. When she was right in front face she turns her are back into her regular hand and I felt something collide with my skull. Maka chop was all I before everything went black

**Madness Maka P.O.V**

After Liz fell unconscious from my Maka chop I dragged her body into kid's front room I put her in a chair and tied her up. I walked around the room wondering what to do next. I decided I would wait for Kidd but first I was gonna have some Fun with this girl. I smirked as I walked into the kitchen got a cup of water came out and poured it onto her. Her eyes popped open and she breathe heavily.

"Lizzy it's time to have some fun" I said and walked toward her.

**Maka (real Maka) P.O.V**

I'm exhausted. I'm tired of hurt and pain that's why I'm given into the madness. I smiled at my decision. She told me to rest that she would handle everything. Who am I talking about exactly? I'm talking about my weapon blood that's also my madness. She told me she would never leave and that I could trust her.

And I did now I'm just resting in my soul like the good girl I am and not minding at all.

**Kidd's P.O.V **

After leaving Soul's place I went to the house to check on Maka, I hope she's ok. Then I just remember that Liz also lived with me. Oh MY GOD MAKA AND LIZ IN THE SAME HOUSE THIS IS NOT GOOD. I have to get home quick and fast.

"Hey Kidd are you ok bro"

I almost forgot black*star was in my car on the side of me and he was currently looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"We have to get home now" I said. He just looked at me even more confused.

**Madness Maka P.O.V**

I looked at the tattered girl in front of me. She looked terrible. I must say I did a good job. I smiled as Liz begged me to stop. I looked up at her and smirked.

I turned around when I heard the door open and saw a frantic Kidd and black*star.

"Kidd help me" I heard Liz say I turned around and glared at Liz

"Maka what are doing?" Kidd said. It turned back to Kidd and smiled.

"Kidd guess what I have weapon blood" I said and his eyes opened wide

"Would you like to hold me?"

He just nodded. It was an ok for me so I turned into a Scythe. A bright light came from me and he held me.

**Kidd's P.O.V**

Maka was Beautiful. I couldn't believe it. Her blade was green and black and her handle was silver and had black roses. She was perfectly symmetrical and beautiful. When I held her it was like it was just me and her in the world. I swung her around. It was so easy she was so light.

I felt Maka's soul reaching for mine and I reached for her's. it was like I was in daze.

"KIDD WHAT ARE YOU DOING , HOW CAN YOU RESONATE WITH MAKA "

It was Liz she was shouting at me and she woke my up from my daze

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THAT"Liz shouted

_Slap!_

* * *

**Ok that was chapter 4 **

**i really hope it was good for you guys**

**Plz review thanks for reading**

**Angel_kitten**


	5. confusion

**Angel_Chan: hello everyone i'm sorry this took so long **

**terror_Chan: she was to busy working on _other_stories**

**Angel_Chan: Sorryyyyy but thank you for reviewing i'm a very grateful**

**Terror_Chan: Angel_Chan does not own Soul eater or any of it character only her OC**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

_Slap!_

"P-P-Patty" Liz looked up at her sister in shock.

"Liz what is your problem how could you chest on Kidd like that you really are heartless then you have the right to say that he betrayed you, you disgust me" Patty said. Everyone (except Maka) was shocked when she said this. Patty never said anything bad to her sister and she always sided with her. Patty looked back at Kidd

"Kidd I don't mind you holding Maka or even Making her your Partner just don't make us go back into the street" Patty said with a smile.

"Patty" Liz said crying.

_Bam!_ Everyone looked and saw tsubaki holding soul by his shirt collar practically choking him. She was angry and everyone knew that. Tsubaki threw soul inside the room.

"SOUL YOU ARE A FUCKING ASS HOLE HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT TO MAKA" tsubaki screamed. Oh yea tsubaki was pissed. Patty walked over to where Soul was and started to beat him while Tsubaki continued to tell him off. Liz was crying, Black*star and Kidd were in shock it was just a fiasco of pain, anger and shock but to Maka it was wonderful the pain, anguish, hurt and shock her plan was coming into effect nicely.

"Well now that you are her I think I can commence" Maka said for the first time they all came together. Everyone stop what they were doing and looked at her with a confuse look on her face but she just smiled.

Maka soul P.O.V

I saw her coming towards me so I sat up straight. It was enlightening me to see all the pain on their faces. I must say Maya really does know how to cause pain. But right now I had to focus cause she was coming toward me and I knew it was time.

"Maka are you ready" Maya said

"Yes"

Then she turned into a scythe

Normal P.O.V

Everyone watched a light emitted from Maka and then started to cover her whole. When the light broke (like when they turn into weapons the light from that) and there stood Maka holding a scythe. It was the one Kidd was holding.

"Maka what is-" Kidd stared to ask but stopped when the scythe came out her hand and was changing in human form. When it was completely change there were two Maka's. Everyone looked shocked except Black*star was completely calm. Maka smiled

"Everyone meet Maya she's my Black blood and sister" Maka said

WHAT everyone said in unison except for Black*star

"So you finally showed up, took you long enough" Black*star said in his usual Arrogant voice

Everyone looked at Black*star in confusion now because through all of this he didn't talk now when he was he wasn't making any sense

Maya and Maka just smiled and started Laughing

* * *

**Angel_Chan: did you expect that to happen **

** hahh i know you didn't**

**but that not the only surprise i have for you **

**Terror_Chan: thank you for reading and plz review**


	6. author's note

Author's note

I'm sorry.

I'm gonna be stop this story for a while reason being

it's full of mistakes. I'm going to rewrite and make it better, less mistakes and more detail

I gonna wait till I get more reviews at least 5

And I'm currently working on other stories


	7. Back story

**OK now i know i said i would stop but i wanted to give you a back story on what a happened **

**this one doesn't have much action**

**i'm still surprise about the review i got but after this chapter i might not be on for a while **

* * *

Everyone looked at the twins sanding in the room, then they looked back at black*star then back to them. How could this be that Maka had a twin sister? Tsubaki was the first one to speak up.

"Star how do you know her what do you mean by it's about time" she asked

"Well I told you I knew them when I was younger duhh" Black*star said

"No you said you knew Maka not Maya" Kid said

Well if I know Maka don't you think I'll know Maya" Black*star said in a you-should-have-known voice

Everyone (except Black*star) continued gaping at May and Maka.

"So May how's it been haven't seen you in a while" Black*star said

"It's been good I've been nice and cozy in Maks soul talking to her when she needed it" Maya said

"What! You were in Maka's soul, h-how did you get in there and how did you get….out" Tsubaki said

"Well that's simple she was put in there" Maka said

"It was 12 years ago Maka and I were 6 and Black*star was 7" Maya said

_Flashback_

"_Maka come on we have to go you can't keep your God wait" young Black*star said_

"_Yea come-on Maka stop taking so long" young Maya said_

"_Geez wait I'm coming" young Maka said_

_Maka looked at her best friend and her sister. She came out of her room and ran over to them smiling. Today they were going to the beach and it was going to be awesome. Maka held her sister's hand and smiled. She and her sister held a secret no one knew. _

"_Come on kids everyone in the car" Kami, Maka's mother said_

"_Ok mama" May and Maka said_

_They all piled into the car and drove to the beach. The car was filled with music, joy and laughter. Once they reached on the beach. Maya, Maka and Black*star ran out_

_Wow!" they said in unison_

"_Amazing isn't it" Spirit said._

_Maka and Maya looked up at their father with admiration and adornment in their eye._

_Papa I'm gonna be a great death scythe like you or maybe make May a death scythe and be a great mister like mama" Maka said_

"_Yea papa we're going to make you and mama proud" Maya said. Spirit looked down at his twin daughters he was already proud of them. Maka, Maya and Star ran off and played on the beach building sand castles and swimming. It was good; no it was absolutely perfect, well, it was until_

"_Maka, Maya help me" Black*star screamed. Maya and Maka looked up and Spirit and Kami came running. Black*star was standing in front of a witch_

"_Kids stay away" Kami warned. Maka and Maya looked frightened for a minute but then the most amazing thing happens._

"_Maya turn into a weapon" Maka said_

"_Okie dookie" Maya said turning into a scythe. She spun in the air and Maka caught her. Kami and Spirit watched their children in amazement. Maka ran at the witch full speed and swung Maya at her. The witch caught Maya in her hands and held her but Maya went back into human form and Maka changed to scythe form with Maya catching her and swing her at the witch. The witch dropped Maya in shock at the surprise attack. The witch shook it off and started to attack Maya when she saw a scythe swing at her hands. Maya looked at her parents an d gave them a smile then ran with Maka still in scythe mode to black*star who was safely out of harm's way. Maka went back to her human form and sat there watching her parents fight the witch. They all watched in awe as attacks were passes. They were so distracted that they didn't even notice the witch behind Maka. Maya turned around_

"_Maka watch out" Maya said while pushing Maka out the way. Then suddenly there was a big flash and when it was gone there was no Maya and an unconscious Maka on the beach._

_*end flashback*_

"When the witch touched me I was sucked into Maka's soul , I thought I was would always be stuck but when felt the Black blood I took it over and I made a way out and of course Maka helped me out" Maya said

"Well how did you get out" Kid said

Easy. Maka went mad and gave into the black blood it allowed me to split our souls and I was released" Maya replied

"So you put your sister in harm for your own selfish purpose" Soul said

"No she didn't we talked it over" Maka said

"so Maya-" Black*star started to say

"Maya can we get our original plan started" Maka said cutting black*star said

"Oh right forgot" Maya said then she turned to Soul

"We'll be taking your soul now"

* * *

**i'm really sorry to leave you expecting like this and i no this chapter was kinda boring **

**so i'm gonna make the next chapter even better than this **

**thank you for reading and plz, plz, plz review**


	8. author's note 2

**Author's note**

**hey guys i wrote this on another site( archiveofourown) in a better condition so you could read that **

**the story is written under rebellious_angel just in case you want to know**

**sorry if i made you believe this was a update**


End file.
